The structure of a polygene system, the variant specific glycoproteins (VSG) of Trypanosoma congolense is being examined in order to study the mechanism of antigenic variation. Particular emphasis is laid on the structure and function of both the variable and the constant regions of VSG, their immunological cross reactions and the arrangement of the constant and variable region genes in the genome of T. congolense.